My life in one word: Crazy
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: How I got there, I dont know. But I DO know that my necklace can bring me to the IZ demension, Im irken there, my parents are dead, me and Zim have a plan for Dib, Minni's freaking out, and I never got my cocoa puffs...
1. Prolog

4 years ago...

As I opened the small red-purple box, I saw inside the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It had the irken insignia on it, the most graceful logo in the universe, in my opinion any way.

That's when she pushed a smaller yet similar looking box towards me. I opened it slowly, and in it was a beautiful charm bracelet, decked out with just about every main invader zim character.

It had decked upon it— Gir, Zim, Gaz, Dib, Tak, Gir in his dog suit, Zim in disguise, Tak in disguise, the girls invader logo, the boys invader logo, the actual irken logo (seen on the front of the massive). Everything was there. I looked up at Minni, my best friend.

"How did you get this stuff?" I asked her in awe, she just looked at me.

"I have a cousin who LIVES for this stuff, I have my ways." She says smoothly.

"Stole it from her when she wasn't looking?" I ask.

"Totally," She says, before we both burst out laughing.


	2. 10 minutes to the introduction

Present day—

I sat in my room quietly, waiting for it to come on, my parents were out of town, (they trusted me with the house, because, who can't trust a 15 year old with a house while your out of town, am I right?) my little sister (She's 10) is over at her friends, spending the weekend with her best friends Danika and Ann Mari. I was just sitting at home, waiting for my favorite show in the universe, INVADER ZIM, to come on. As soon as the red eyed irken invader pops up on screen, I fake a fan-girl scream and watch. After 10 minutes of DOOM I get up to grab myself a bowl "O" cereal.

I trot to the kitchen and get out a bowl with Dora on the bottom.

"I'm going to eat you Dora!" I say to no one imparticular.

I fill my bowl with cereal, and set it on the counter to get a glass of milk.

That's when I head a scratching noise at the back door.


	3. THE ROBBERY!

**So, I don't own the necklace, or the robbery, or most of the scene in the woods, or INVADER ZIM. I'm not 15, Minni's not real, please enjoy and review! **

"Uh, did, mom tell someone to come over?" I wonder aloud. "Mom? Daddy? Cyleigh? Minni?"

I pick up my bowl and I'm about to walk to the door when the glass on it shatters right before my eyes.

I jump about a foot in the air, causing me to drop my cereal bowl, as the bowl hits the ground; it shatters into a million pieces, spilling Cocoa puffs all over the floor. I start freaking out as realization washes over me— my house is being robbed. I take off towards my room as I hear the door knob jiggling. I need to get out of here, I grab my iPod, the charger, and the ear buds, I toss them in my backpack, get my laptop and it's charger, stuff it in, I jam my bank card in, I toss in my 500 dollars in savings, my eye liner, mascara, dark purple eye shadow, and then grab my pistol I keep under my bed, I slip on my invader Zim jacket, my boots, and grab a flashlight then start to head out the door, when I stop, turn, and grab my necklace (the irken insignia one) and my charm bracelet.

Then I race out the door, but that's when I hear heavy footsteps behind me, I start running faster, and soon find myself in the woods, running for my life.

"Come on out," He says as he cocks his gun.

I duck behind a tree, about to hyperventilate; I take the flash light out and chuck it as hard as I can, It Lands a good 10 feet away.

"There you are..." The man says, walking towards the flashlight. I take off swiftly in the opposite direction, only to come face to face with a trench, I have no idea how deep it is, but if I jump, I'll probably find myself dead.

"Trying to be sneaky, aren't ya?" I hear him ask, I turn to see him, only a few feet away from me.

He aims his gun for my four head and I start freaking out.

"I WISH I WAS OUT OF HERE!" I yell, wishing that it would somehow magically come true.

The thing that happened next was so strange, actually, it was something more than strange, it was something words just can't describe.

My necklace lit up so brightly it nearly sent me tumbling backwards, of course I knew better, considering I knew what was behind me, then my Zim charms on my bracelet started to shimmer, next the girls invader logo, I started feeling numb, it shot up my spin, giving off a feeling of pain, I glanced at my watch, 11:58 P.M.

After that I felt a strong wind, it blew me back, but before I could fall, I blacked out.


	4. Surprises

**Now, for a long chapter. Yay! I don't own INVADER ZIM or the make-up idea, thank you for reading!**

Lights, bright lights, everywhere, I tried to sit up, but failed, like, epically.

That causes me to fall off the table, I look at my watch. 1:34 P.M.

"And what is your name?" I hear a voice ask. I knew that voice, but, whose was it? I tried to open my eyes, but ended up squinting.

I see a pair of black boots, black pants, red stripped shirt, light pink under shirt, black gloves, green skin— wait, Green. Skin..? I look up, my eyes fully open now, a pair of red ruby eyes are staring right back at me.

Pointed antenni. Oh my...

"I believe I asked you a question."

Yes, he did, the almighty invader Zim asked ME a question.

"Uh, C-Collette..." I say meekly.

That's when I realized something—I felt, different.

I reached up to run a hand through my hair, but to my surprise, I only feel a long stalk going up, then curling in a squared fashion.

I put my hand on the ground and try to figure out what the heck is going on, when I see my hand, since when does my hand only have three fingers, and why is it green? My heart does cartwheels in my chest.

Oh. My. God. Father.

"May I use your restroom?" I ask Zim.

"Uh sure, down the first hall to your left." He tells me.

I stand up and race walk to the bathroom while I look up my arm and down at my feet.

I storm into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror.

I. Had. To. Be. DREAMING!

This couldn't be real, for I was staring at not me; I wasn't even looking at a human. An irken looked back at me from the mirror.

This is a dream, it had to be, that or I was dead, I grab a pair of scissors off the counter and gab myself right on the tip of my thumb. As soon as I do I start bleeding, green. Cool, but, OW!

Well, I'm not dreaming, and I'm not dead, so, COOL!

I look at myself again, I have pail green skin, one red eye, one purple, and I have square antenni.

This is a dream. COME TRUE!

I walk back through the hallways trying to—1. Contain my excitement. 2. Think up a good cover story.

But, when I finally get back my face is most likely showing my mood of confusion, excitement, and my "WHAT THE BLEEP JUST HAPPENED?" face, so when Zim asks me if something's wrong, I chicken out and start yelling out everything that's happened to me in the past twenty four hours until I'm on my knees telling him that I ended up here and found myself irken even though I'm not, and by that point I can barely breath (I let everything out with about two breaths) and I can feel two single tears running down my checks.

I look up expecting to see Zim looking at me with disgust (after all I am a human on the inside), but instead he's looking at me with concern on his face. Never thought I'd see that.

He reaches out his hand and I take it, as he pulls me up I nearly trip over my jeans. I look down to see that they're still loosely hanging on my hips, but they now extend about 8 inches farther than my feet, and my shirt is actually pretty loose too. But my knee high purple converses boots are somehow still hugging my feet just like they always have.

I look over and into Zim's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I really am, I just..." And that's the thing, I can't finish that sentence.

I feel like I'm about to burst into tears AND throw up right there.

"It's fine, I need to get back to work, you're welcome to watch or you could go play with Gir.

My antenni perk up at this. (Wow, never thought I would say that.) "Where's Gir?" I ask.

"Upstairs..." Zim says as he turns to get back to work on whatever he was doing.

I swiftly grab my backpack without making a sound. Zim swerves around at this.

"How did you do that?" He asks, his antenna perking up.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Pick up that pack without making a sound?"

"Oh, see, I once read a paper on how to act like an irken, that's how I learned to be so swift and quiet, it's also how I kept my poster up."

That's when I catch myself slouching and I pull myself up.

"Oh," Zim says. "So, Gir's on the house level, and I'm sure that later I can find you something else to were." He says.

"Thanks..." I say meekly. "I really appreciate it..."

I make my way to the elevator and hit the second to top bottom. (Because there's house level and then there's the level where he keeps his voot cruiser.)

I glance back to look at my PAK, which I figured would probably be on my back. Yup, right there, it's Cyan with black splotches. Figures, considering I'm gothic and emo yet completely disturbed, crazy and creepy.

I glance at the mirror in the elevator to see that my eye liner has near completely come off. I pull out my eye liner and start to put it on. See, instead of putting it only on the bottom of my eye, I put it all the way around my eye, so it gives me this kind of emo, punk, gothic look.

The elevator finally gets to the house level and I find myself pulling myself out of the "trash can."

That's when I find myself face to face with a hyper, crazy, insane, random, taco loving, taquito chewing, high pitched voiced little robot named Gir that is supposedly "advanced" but is really stupid considering the only things occupying his head are paper clips, lint, gum balls, and other random junk in the tallest pockets (and possibly a beehive...).


	5. Author's note

**I gotta say, I thought this was at the begiening but it wasn't. So, I will put it here now...**

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! So, this story is **_**INSPIRED**_** by "My ZADR world", and the author, Crazychick16, has given me permission to post this, so if someone starts badgering me about "DID YOU GET HER PERMISSION" I will know that you were too lazy to read this. So the story might sound somewhat like "My ZADR story" in the beginning but it starts to take on its own shape. Thank you for reading, I don't own INVADER ZIM, nor the idea of the necklace, oh, and just so you know, I'm not fifteen and Minni came from my imagination, she is not real. XD**

**Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry I haven't updated much on some of my other stories, but can I tell you what happened today? You're probably thinking "no" but I'll tell you anyway. **

**So, today I was sitting at my table and one of my best guy friends was trying to get my crush out of me, but when he finally got it my other friend overheard, and right at that moment my crush walked by and my friend told him RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME. Then he said he didn't care, so I had a heart attack AND I was crushed at the same time. Sorry if I haven't been updating.**


	6. WAFFLES! And Ducks

**Warning: This chapter will be short. I decided to update because I'm in a good mood, mainly because my math teacher has a baby fairy that gives her theses presents every friday, and I know who the baby fairy is, so people keep asking me, and yesterday my crush and his best friend followed me around all day trying to get it out of me. How would you feel if your crush followed you around all day? I don't know about you but I feel pretty good! Now, I will post this and go get some donuts that my dad just brought back. XD I don't own invader Zim, but I really wish is did, but unless I'm secretly the owner of Nickolodeon (which I'm very sure I'm not) I guess I do...**

"I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir yells.

"Cool!" I say, remembering that I never got my Cocoa puffs. "Can I have some without syrup?" I ask.

"SURE! WUT KIND YOU WANTS?" He asks.

"Chocolate chip please. If you have any." I say after thinking.

"M'KAY!" He yells.

I grab out my laptop and set it on the table. I click to see if there's Wi-Fi and to my surprise there is, which is beyond me but, oh well.

I hop on fanfiction and start reading where I left off reading the ZATR/GAMR story I'm reading (those are the only couples I support.)

Before I know it my waffles are ready. I thank Gir and hug him for no apparent reason and he goes "Yay! Hugz!" then he hugs me back and I let go. I have at it with my waffles and just about devour them, I'm just that hungry. I thank him once more and go back onto fanfiction.

"Wut's GAMR?" He asks, reading behind my shoulder.

"Heh, have you ever met Mimi, the cat that belongs to Tak?" I ask him.

"JU HUH!" He yells.

"Well, GAMR is Gir and Mimi romance." I tell to him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." He says, of course he probably just forgets it instantly.

I can see that my laptop's getting low on energy so I shut it and turn to Gir. "Hey, is there anywhere I can plug this in?" I ask him.

He nods and leads me over to a plug in the corner and I plug it in.

"Gracie." I say.

"I like ducks too!" He yells and I just have a laughing fit right there.

When I'm finally able to open my eyes my stomach aches and there's tears in my eyes. I glance up to see Zim standing above me.


	7. Laughs, Dib, Cuts, Lost

**This will be longer, you're welcome. I need to write...NOW! It's a day of writing! Yay! Tomorrow's my last day of school, then I get about 2****1/2 months free, then I hit middle school. That should be fun. I don't own IZ. Please enjoy and review!**

"Hi." I say stupidly.

He slightly smiles. "Hi." He says back. "I found you something else to wear." He says handing me a stripped long-sleeved shirt with a bleeding heart in the upper right hand corner of the shirt, and some black skinny jeans.

I pull myself off of the ground and take the clothes from his hands.

"Gracie." I say.

"I don't really like ducks." Zim says which causes me to laugh out loud once more. (Dang, I am SO FREAKING STRANGE! YAAAAAY!)

Once I'm done with my random laughing fit, I glance at my IPod and remember a picture that I had.

"Come here." I say, grabbing Zim's hand and pulling him over to were Gir had me plug my iPod in. "I want to show you something."

I go on there and pull up my least blurry picture of Dib as an irken. "Look." I say handing Zim the iPod.

"Who's that?" he asks.

I smile my creepy, phyco smile that's got just enough insane in it to make someone back up to the wall. "That's Dib..." I say devilish like.

Zim looks at me strangely, his antenna raised in confusion.

I sigh and look him in the eye. "Ugh, I'm saying, if Dib were to be an irken, then if he exposed you for being an alien then he'd most likely end up on the autopsy table himself." I explain to him.

Zim looks at me once more. "How old are you?" He asks out of nowhere.

"Er—Fifteen..." I say.

"Kay, anyway, I like your plan. It's good, might use it..." He says trailing off.

"Uh, Ima go change, kay?" I tell him, making my way to the elevator.

I hit the button for the floor I was on earlier. I still really hope mom and dad aren't home yet, if they got home and I wasn't home, I would be grounded for like, ever.

The elevator comes to a screeching halt as it reaches a certain floor of the lab. I step through the doors and head down the hallway I walked down earlier with the clothes hanging from my arm. I seriously hope they fit, because I'm like, extremely skinny, and I'm not kidding, for my age my stomach, chest, legs, arms, and feet are strangely skinny. I only weight like, 80 lbs., and I'm 15.

I reach the bathroom and knock. (Being Polite, even though there's probably NO ONE in there.) But to my surprise the door actually opens a crack, and then a hand reaches out and yanks me in.

"HEY BE EASY! I just suffered from a sprained ankle and wrist." I yell, remembering the other day when I was at my old elementary school (HUNTERS CREEK ROCKS!) when Minni dared me to climb the tallest thing in the playground. Well I took the dare, but ended up falling about seven and a half feet to the ground, spraining my ankle and my wrist, but I got over it, considering I heal fast, that and my right arm can take blows, like when I was three and broke my arm falling off the bottom bunk, onto pillows... I WAS THREE OKAY! THREE YEAR OLDS ARE VERY FRAGIAL! DEAL WITH IT OKAY!

"Sorry." Says another voice that I know from somewhere. "Since when are there two irkens on earth?"

And that's when it hits me. I look up to see Dib, Dib, oh whatever his last name was. But I was talking to Dib! Oh my god!

I want to scream, but I know better. I glance at him again.

"So who're you?" Dib asks me.

"Er—Collette." I say.

"How old're ya?" He asks.

"Er—15." I told him.

"You okay?"

"Er—Kind of..."

"Why kind of?"

"I dunno..."

"Why?"

"Gah! TOO MANY FREAKING QUESTIONS!"

Dib takes a step back.

"Mind if I take a picture of you?" He asks.

No! I don't want to die! It's time for me to show this kid my dark side...

In on long, swift move I grab my pistol out of my bag, cock it, pin Dib up to the wall, and point the gun on to his four head.

"Are we going to have any more problems, big head?" I ask, grinding my teeth.

"No—MY HEADS NOT BIG!" He yells.

I push the gun father towards his huge head. "I'll be the judge of that, and if you deny it once more you won't have a head to CALL big..." I growl.

He nods and I let him go.

"Now get out of Zim's house, or I tell Gaz you broke her gameslave 2, on purpose..." I bark at him, which sends him tumbling through the door.

I grab the clothes and slip them on. They surprisingly fit absolutely perfect. Well, that's what I get for going into my favorite children's cartoon.

But the outfit needs a little something...

I snap my fingers and grab the same scissors I used to gab myself earlier and start cutting tiny holes in my new outfit (I can only hope he either doesn't notice or doesn't care.) to create an emo punkish look. (Do you think I like emo?) I rap my belt that I was wearing around the bottom of the shirt so that it's somewhat around my stomach.

I look in the mirror and pull out my mascara and dark purple eye shadow and put it on again because it's mostly come off.

I look punk, except for my charm bracelet made of gold with the colors of all the invader zim characters. But other than that, I like the shirt, it's one of those shirts were you have to put your thumbs through the holes in the sleeves.

I walk back through the hallways only to get myself lost, so I just look over numerous attempts at conquering earth until finally I find Gir.

"Wach ya doin?" I ask.

"Ima watching Te monkey!" He yells back.

"Okaaaay..." I say, wanting no part in the monkey. "Where's the nearest elevator?"

He points down a hall so I follow his finger, only to find myself lost once more.

"Hm, can anything tell me where a freaking elevator is?" I yell to no one.

Silence. Oh well. I continue on my fruitless journey and finally come to a small old shaft. I glance up to see a giant distant wired celling. Maybe five stories up. Jezz.

I plant my hands on the far side of the small shaft and jump into it in a sort of way. My feet grab the closer side of the shaft and I start to make my way up, crawling like a crab.

By the time I get about three stories I hear a soft, smooth whirring sound, and I look down to see an elevator speeding up the shaft at top speed.

I jump and nearly lose my place, I start trying to scurry up the shaft as fast as I can, but it's not fast enough, and the elevator hits me in the stomach and sends me flying up the shaft at about ten miles per hour.


	8. Three?

**Yay! An update! I don't own Invader Zim...but I'll go check! Please enjoy the chapter!**

I fly through the open top of the shaft screaming, and then gravity emedently sends me hurtling towards the hard earth-ey floor. Stupid gravity...

Worst part—Zim and Gir saw the whole. Entire. Freaking. Thing. Darn...

"Are you okay?" Zim asks, standing up.

"Yeah, Ima fine..." I say, although I am most definitely NOT fine.

I roll over on my back. "Jezz. I wish I were home..." I mumble.

Suddenly, like, out of nowhere my necklace lights up and there's a portal right in front of me.

I scurry up and onto my feet and stare at the portal that popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

"Uh." I say peering into the portal.

I see the same space I was in last night. The trench, the woods, and fortunately, no bugler.

"Cool." I say, glancing in once more.

Zim eyes me. "What is that?" He asks.

"My door home." I say plainly.

Zim walks over next to me. "So, you're going, home?" He asks.

"I suppose..." I say, wishing I hadn't made that wish, out loud anyway...

I start to step through, but it has more of a pulling force than last time, so naturally (like the cluts I am) I trip and reach for something to grab. Well the thing I grabbed was Zim's hand. I fall through the portal and the last thing I hear is Gir yelling—"MASTAH! EH!"

"Ow." Is all that I can get out of my mouth.

I push myself of the hard earth and rub my back. I think I landed on rock.

"I think I landed on a pointy stick." I hear a voice say.

I tense up, afraid to turn and see the burglar from last night. I snake my hand down, and in one swift move pull my pistol out of my bag, turn and shoot.

It misses his head by a millimeter. I gasp. "Oh, my God, I am SO SORRY!" I say, running over to a shocked looking Zim.

"Jezz, you got aim, girl." He says.

"Gracie." I say, brushing my hair behind my ear. (YAY! I HAVE HAIR! Man that sounded weird. But I'm human once more! Yay! Then again, NOOOOOOO!)

"Like I said, I don't really like ducks..." Zim says.

I start laughing, like, really loud. But that stops when I hear a loud voice behind me. "YOU THREE! STOP! FREEZE!"

Three?


	9. OH MY GOOOOOD!

**It's you birthday! Yay! Lots of chappys are put up! Birthday Happy!**

I glance around, wondering why he said three.

Then I see Gir sleeping on a huge rock.

"GIR!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"WUT?" Gir yells.

"Freeze!" Yells the man once more.

He finally gets down to us and looks at me.

"May I have your full name and age?" He asks me.

"Yes sir, Collette Grace Giannukoss. Fifteen." I say plainly.

"Do you have any weapons, because me and the others just heard a gunshot from over this way."

_Others?_

"Uh, yes sir, I fired the gun."

"May I ask why?"

"Oh see, my house got robbed last night, and I thought it was the man that robbed me, so I fired, but it was not him."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, Sir."

"Do you live at 3476 Mellowbrook?"

"Yes, sir, the house up the street."

"It was robbed last night."

"Yes, sir,"

"Okay, do you think you could help us with something?"

I gulp, then glance back at Zim and Gir. They nod, so I look back at the cop. "I guess..." I say plainly.

But nothing could've prepared me for what I saw next.

I followed the cop up and out of the woods to see my entire street and drive way flooded with cop cars. I walk into my house with Zim, Gir, and the cop.

"Can you identify these two personal?" The cop asks as he pulls a white sheet off two gernies.

I suck in a sharp breath. No. Freaking. Way.

"Do you know who they are?" The cop asks.

I nod, to terrified to talk.

"Who?" He asks.

I stand there, a long time, waiting in silence. Before I finally speak up and tell him who the two people on the gernies are.

"My parents." I say chocking back a lump in my throat.

"I see. Well, uh, it's fine to stay, just don't touch anything inside the taped lines." The cop says.

"Yes Sir." I say without meaning.

I watch my mom and dad get thrown into the ambulance and I watch it speed away.

Before either Zim or Gir can say anything I turn on my heels and stomp to my room, and I'm only too happy that I wait before I get there, before I burst into tears.


	10. OH MY GOD CYLEIGH! and laughter

**Yay! A long chapter! I don't own IZ...I dunno...it's starting to get depressing to say that.**

Zim and Gir sat on the couch, waiting for me to come out of my room. But I didn't WANT to come out. That was the problem. I NEVER wanted to come out.

"I'm going to go see how she's doing." Zim said.

He stood up and walked back to my room, opening the door slightly.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Whatever..." I say.

"You okay?" He asks making his way to my bed.

"Hm, let me think, my parents are dead, characters from my favorite children's cartoon are in my world, I was an irken no more than thirty minutes ago, and I don't know what I'm going to tell my little sister. Yeah, everything's just peachy. NO IT'S FREAKING NOT!"

I hug my pillow as I hear the door open and close.

"COLLETTE! I'M HOME!" My little sister yells.

"SHIZ! CYLEIGH STAY RIGHT WERE YOU ARE!" I yell as I hop off my bed, Zim right behind me as I run down the hall.

I stop at the peak of the stairs looking down at Cyleigh, who's standing at the bottom of the stairs.

She looks up at me, but her eyes land upon Zim.

"If only you were SpongeBob..." Cyleigh murmurs.

I roll my eyes. When will this girl EVER get over SpongeBob. Bleh.

"Cyleigh, we need to talk." I say flatly.

"Bout what?" She asks, clueless.

I slid down the stairs on the rail and land on the last step. I take her over to the couch and we sit down.

"Cyleigh, no more than ten minutes ago, mom and dad were loaded into an ambulance—"

"WHY? Are they okay? They're okay, right,"

"No, our house was robbed last night, I took off, and, well, I guess they came home right at the wrong time... They were both shot," This part was going to be hard for me. "And." The tears. I feel them, but I choke them back. "They were killed."

The tears fell; they fell like a waterfall, but not from my eyes, from Cyleigh's. She jumped off the sofa with a thud.

"NO!" She yelled. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU ARE! YOU'RE LYING! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! THEY'RE NOT! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

She stomps off to her room, right as I grab the house phone. I start to dial a certain number into the phone's grid.

"Hi Mrs. Nichols. Yeah she's fine, sort off. See, uh we were robbed last night, yes thank you, uh see, our parents, they were uh, killed, yeah, I know, thank you, I do, very much. So, I was wondering, y'all have an extra room, correct? Do you think Cyleigh could stay with y'all? Oh thank you so much! Yes, one hour, she will be ready by then. Okay. Thank you."

I hang up and turn to Gir. I pick him up and look him in the eye.

"Do you need Hugz?" He asks me.

"Nah, but I think I know someone that does." I tell him.

I walk down the hallway with him and softly knock on Cyleigh's (I should tell you, Cyleigh's name is pronounced Kylie.) door.

"Go away."

I roll my eyes. "Someone wants to see you!" I say in the happiest voice I can muster.

There's a long silence.

"Who?"

"Gir, he wants to give you hugs."

"HUGZ!" Gir yells.

Cyleigh's door opens slightly, and Gir jumps through. The door shuts again and I slink back to the living room. I sit on the couch next to Zim and lay my head on his shoulder, hoping he won't notice. But, sadly, he does. Poo.

For the first time Zim spots my charm bracelet.

"Where'd you get that?" he asks, picking up my wrist to look at it.

"I got it for my twelfth birthday." I say.

He looks beyond me, as if he finds the wall so interesting. Gir comes back in the room to see me hugging my knees and leaning ageist Zim.

"Towette?" He asks.

I laugh. "You know, my friend Abbi used to call me that exact same freaking thing." I tell him.

"Are yous gonn be okay?"

I take a deep breath, he stares at me with this look that says "tell me pewees..."

I sigh. Is depression something that follows insanity? Cause I'm completely insane, and I never get depressed. Then again, wouldn't you be depressed if your parents just got murdered?

"You know Gir, I wish I knew the answer to that question..." I tell him.

Gir looks down at his feet. Then he looks back up at me with that creepy little smile I grew up knowing. Oh boy, hide the pigs, Gir's got an idea.

"You could stay with us!" He says.

Me and Zim exchange a glance, then we burst into a laughing fit. He laughs so hard he starts crying. I'm laughing so hard I fall off the couch. Cyleigh comes in with bloodshot eyes and just gives us that look of—"This is what my sister's been driven to?"

I gasp for air. "I—I can't—CAN'T BREATH!" I yell, which only makes me laugh even harder. Zim's upside down on the couch laughing his antenni off. Finally I calm down enough to speak.

"So, it was a bad idea?" Gir asks.

"NO!" I just about yell. "Gir, I love the idea! It's always been one of my biggest dreams to live out my life in y'all's dimension."

Zim finally stops laughing. "You know, Zim knows of a vacant house for sale a few blocks away from Zim's house." He tells me.

I think this over. "Okay, so I get to live my life out in another dimension with Zim, Gir, Dib, Gaz, and Tak. SO FREAKING COOL!"

"AHEM!" Cyleigh yells. "What about me?"

"You get to live at Danica's." I state plainly.

Cyleigh gives me that look of "Really!" and then yells "Sweet!" and runs off.

"Okay..." I say. "Any more details on that house?"

"Let me help you pack." Zim says, standing up. "I'll tell you all about it."


	11. The HOUSE

**I'm BAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! How's that for an entrence, huh? Heh...oh well. THIS IS A CHAPTER! In case you didn't know. I hope you enjoy! I don't own Invader Zi-wait I got a phone call. Hello? ...OH MY GOD! *hangs up* THE JUST GAVE ME INVADER ZIM! XD XD XD XD Wait, there calling back. Hello? Oh. *Hangs up* they had the wrong number. DX DX DX DX. Well, there you have it, I don't own IZ, oh, and that person who's gonna get called in thity seconds by that person saying that you now own IZ...**

**I'm going to kill you in your sleep.**

I'm walking down the side walk, back in Zim's dimension. I'm hauling two suitcases—one in each hand—behind me. Two duffle bags hang over each shoulder; my backpack is now stuffed and is draped on my back. Gir's behind me and is holding one smaller backpack for me.

Zim walks in front of me telling me about the house, only I can't seem to catch all the words.

"Two bedrooms... ...Two and a half bath... …Small office... ...fully furnished..." Only small things.

"So how much is it?" I ask.

"Is what?" Zim asks, turning his head slightly.

"The house silly!" I yell.

"Oh, about, 200 monies."

"Thousand?"

"NO! Just, 200 monies."

"Per month?"

"What do you mean, per month? To buy the house."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"NO! ZIM DOES NOT KID!"

"DANG! That's a steel!"

We finally get to the house and I look everything over. It's all pretty nice. Fully furnished, I like that. I really like most of the furniture; it has this sort of theme that screams beach in your face. The kitchen is pretty big; it has this bar made of granet and clear stools to sit on. All the kitchen appliances are made of a stainless steel kind of material. The walls are painted white.

I move on to the dining room. Beautiful wood table, small, with room for about two people on each side. Oh, the chairs! The absolutely gorgeous wicker chairs that I fall in love with instantly. The man showing me the house tells me that each chair was made by hand, witch, of course, only makes them more stunning! To think, someone actually sat down and wove a set of four chairs, by hand! There's this white shelf that starts at the door and raps all around the room. The walls are painted teal.

Next I check out the office. A small room with a desk and dressers with SO MANY DRAWS! This would be such a great room to get all my writings done in. The walls are painted to look like sand on a beach and the floor is see through so you can see this little coy fish pond. (I love that, by the way, just to cool.)

After that we go to see the basement. I can only describe it in one way-huge. It has this little couch and two love seats. It has a cute little wooden coffee table and these cute beanbag chairs next to it. About three or four beanbag chairs. A beautiful brick fireplace it on the wall in front of where the couch is, and mounted above it, is a HUGE plasma screen. Whoever wants to just basically give away all of this furniture is either extremely rich or extremely insane to give it all away.

Next we make our way to the living room, which I immediately fall in love with. Sandy walls, wicker couch, three moon chairs, beanbags, it's insanely cool.

I turn to the guy who's showing me the house and I just blurt out something I didn't think I'd say for a long time...

"I'll take it!" I almost scream at him. He smiles and dangles a key from his hand. "Just give me the two-hundred and it's all yours!" He tells me. This takes me aback. "What? No paper-work? No deed? I just pay, get the key, and the house is mine?" I ask. "That's the way we do thing around here!"

I hand him the money and he plops the key into my hands. "Thank you, I—" "No, thank you! I'm off to go sell more houses! To-da-loo!"

"And I'm off to—Wait, to-da-loo?"


	12. Going back

"This...doesn't feel right." I said quietly from my bed.

"You know it doesn't." Minni said from her spot in a chair across the room. "Collette, are you sure about this? Living here for the rest of your life? Never seeing me, the school, the ranch. You couldn't make you dream of becoming and animator and a voice over! Think about it, you would never see Brandon, again..."

I sat up and looked at her. 'Of course I'm sure! Minni this is amazing! How could I not stay here?' I think, but instead I find myself saying. "...Maybe we should go back..."

"That's what I'm saying!" Minni said, standing up.

"But where would I stay?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I'm sure my mom would let you stay in the basement. C'mon Collette. As your best friend I can't let you stay here. Let's go home." She says, walking towards the door. "We don't go out that way." I say quietly, standing up.

"We go out this way."

I clutched my necklace as it lit up dimly for a second as the portal opened in front of us. "Wow, figured out how to work it subconsciously already, have ya?" Minni asked, walking over with her arms crossed. "I'm smart." I state plainly. "C'mon. Let's go home." I tell her. She walks through the portal to her room, and I take a half step through. I turn and take one last look at everything. "I'll be back again." I whisper. "I'll be back again..."

And then I was gone.

**The End!**

**But never fear! A sequel is in the works! I will have it up soon! But I must tell you, it is NOT Invader Zim related, but it will involve more Minni, and a lot of my embarrassment. Wish me luck...**


End file.
